


Scayo: Episode TAG - Hyperspeed

by CreativeGirl29



Series: Episode TAGS [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Family, Hyperspeed, Romance, Scayo, Scott and Kayo, Short One Shot, Thunderbirds are Go! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeGirl29/pseuds/CreativeGirl29
Summary: A very short one-shot set at the end of Hyperspeed.





	Scayo: Episode TAG - Hyperspeed

**Author's Note:**

> For Bow Echo.

“Hello sweetheart.”

“Hey grandma, still manning control then?”

“Yes, John woke earlier wanting to see how the mission was going, but thankfully Virgil managed to get him to go back to bed when he returned, and he’s sleeping again.”

“Good, he’s needed this downtime for a while,” Scott stated, “are the others asleep?”

Sally nodded and then cocked an eyebrow at her oldest grandson when he stifled a yawn. “And it looks like you should join them!”

“Yes, I think I will,” Scott replied, placing a kiss on his grandma’s head before leaving the room.

Scott released another yawn as he reached his doorway. He loved speed, it was in his blood, it was what he had always lived for, it was what he craved… But today had been too fast even for him… And what he desired now was not sleep, even though he undoubtedly was tired…

Scott pushed the door open and smiled at the young woman lying seductively on his bed, wearing the same dark blue lingerie she’d surprised him in just before today’s rescue had been called in.

“Hey Flyboy, I heard that today was a fast one, even for you?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, don’t worry, I know how to take things at a more leisurely pace!” Kayo pulled Scott’s top off and brought him down onto the mattress. Carefully straddling him, she began placing slow, measured kisses to his chest, making sure to cherish each gasp he made…

“Yes, my flyboy… Sometimes slow and steady does win the race!”


End file.
